marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7 is the seventh game in the Mario Kart series as well as the second Mario game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is also the third Mario Kart game for the handheld consoles. This is one of the only Nintendo games that features first-person view. Characters Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Stages Race Stages These stages can be played in either 50cc (Easy), 100cc (Average), 150cc (Challenging), or Mirror (Flipped Courses). There are 16 new stages and 16 retro stages: Two from Super Mario Kart, three from Mario Kart 64, one from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, two from Mario Kart: Double Dash, four from Mario Kart DS, and four from Mario Kart Wii. New Stages There are 16 new stages. Retro Stages There are 16 retro stages Battle Stages New Stages Retro Stages Items Modes Single Player Playing Single Player is only for one player at a time. The players can unlock kart parts here by earning coins and can also unlock racers. Grand Prix In Grand Prix, one character is chosen to play in a Tournament. At first, they have to choose one of two cups available: Mushroom and Shell but as they play, they unlock more cups. The requirements to get stars are listed below. The player must get 30 Points combined to get one star. The player must get 36 Points combined to get two stars. The player must get all 40 Points combined to get all three stars. Getting at least one star in every single cup in every single cc will have one star in the Mii's streetpass data and etc. 50cc Grand Prix The 50cc Grand Prix is the easiest out of all cc Grand Prixs. The CPUs are all very slow and usually get weak items from item boxes. The player gets stronger items and it is most likely that the player will get three stars 100cc Grand Prix The 100cc Grand Prix is the average difficulty Grand Prix. The CPUs are faster than 50cc but are still slow and get medium items such as red shells and stars. The player will most likely get one or two stars 150cc Grand Prix The 150cc Grand Prix is the challenging difficulty Grand Prix. The CPUs are at normal speed and get stronger items such as 7s and Bullet Bills. The player will most likely get none or one star. Mirror Grand Prix The Mirror Grand Prix is unlocked after every cup in every cc Grand Prix has at least reached the rank of Bronze. The CPUs are a bit slower than the CPUs in 150cc but are faster than 100cc. All the courses are mirrored. Time Trials In Time Trials, the player's objective is to beat their own time in any of the courses or beat the Nintendo time. As you play Time Trials more, more times from other players will be able to be challenged. Balloon Battle In Balloon Battle, the player's objective is to pop as many of the opponent's balloons as you can. Coin Runners In Coin Runners, the player will try to collect all the coins Local Multiplayer Playing Local Multiplayer requires the use of Wireless Connection (Local). The player must enable the Wireless Switch on their 3DS. Then, both players who do have Mario Kart 7 must go to Local Multiplayer and create a room. If the player doesn't have Mario Kart 7, they must then go to 3DS Download Play. Grand Prix 50cc Grand Prix 100cc Grand Prix 150cc Grand Prix Mirror Grand Prix V.S. Balloon Battle Coin RUnners Online Multiplayer Playing Online Multiplayer requires the use of Internet. The player must go to System Settings and connect to an Access Point. Also, there are two versions of Online Multiplayer, Version 0.7 or Version 1.1. Players start with Version 0.7. They can go to Nintendo EShop and download Version 1.1 for free. Version 1.1 updates shortcuts in some courses. In Online Multiplayer, the players will race against players who have Mario Kart 7 around the world who uses Internet. Worldwide Friends/Opponents Communities Mario Kart Channel In the Mario Kart Channel, the players have 16 notification pads. If the pads are gray, there are no notifications. The notifications will be about: Communities, Streetpass, and Spotpass. The player can choose a Mii from their Mii Maker to represent themselves in the game. The players also can have a greeting, a custom kart (if other players have Mario Kart 7 activated in Streetpass, the CPU Mii will use the custom kart), and a custom Grand Prix. The game selects a Time Trials record to post on Streetpass. Players can also look at their Streetpass list and see if any Mii on the list is online. If they are, the player can join their Mii on an online race, play their custom Grand Prix, or race against one of their Time Trials record. From time to time, time trial records will arrive on the 3DS via Spotpass. Category:Mario Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Category:Racing Category:3DS Games Category:3D Games